Complete the Puzzle
by Portgas D. Nikky
Summary: Pure crack. Written for "Ciel Orihara". Modern Ciel and Alois. CielxSelf-insert. AloisxSelf-insert. One Shot.


The small 10x10 foot closet lovingly dubbed "the Radio Room", filled with instruments to gather refuse and equipment to broadcast music into the halls of the school, was quiet.

Just how Cia liked it.

The girl's pen scratched absentmindedly at a crumpled piece of lined paper with scrawl of Axel/Roxas fanfiction covering it.

_Yes, this was peaceful,_ Cia sighed, content with her post-graduation visit to the school.

A small noise started, Cia could hear it through the crack in the bottom of the door. What _was_ that? She listened harder.

"-" a gasping breath allowed Cia to hear the soft footfalls of someone running full-pelt, but on their tip-toes "-" voice crack "aaaaa~aaaaaaa!"

"CIA!" the Radio Room door was pulled open forcefully as the cause for the commotion practically exploded through the door.

"Nicole." Cia said simply, trying to offset the crazy.

Nicole took two quick steps to Cia, grabbed her forearm and proceeded to drag her out of the room "Ciaciaciaciaciacia_ciaaaaa_! C'monc'monc'monc'mon_c'monnnn_!"Nicole incoherently slurred out.

"What? Why?" Cia asked standing her ground against her more... eccentric friend.

"Seriously, Cia. I cannot explain this. Just. _Please_. Follow." Nicole looked desperate, more so than the time she had burst into the library and told Cia to take off her pants.

Cia sighed and began to gather her things-

"No time for that now!" Nicole regained her grasp on Cia's arm and tugged her through the school's mostly-deserted hallways to the theatre, where Nicole's current drama class was held.

Greeted by the twenty-odd faces of students expectantly looking at the door- and slightly-miffed expression of Mr. Plant, who's monologue about the importance of good shoes at low prices was interrupted.

But that's not who Cia was looking at, her attention had been captured by the blonde boy in the second row.

His clothing was, well, to say eccentric would put Nicole in a bad name, but, unusual to say the least.

Olive green t-shirt covered by a purple hoodie, legs sparingly covered by a pair of black denim shorts, and... questionable knee-high high heeled boots covered his lower legs.

This boy was quite obviously, Alois Trancy, and the one next to him who had Nicole entranced was none other than Ciel Phantomhive.

Elaborate was-for once-not what someone would describe Ciel's clothes as; a white t-shirt with a black satin vest, buttons left open, black jeans-for it was fall in Canada and Alois Trancy is certifiably crazy- and some slip-on Vans completed his outfit. As well as his eye patch, inky black and probably causing his left eye some strain after the years. And yet-

Cia's train of thought was cut off by Mr. Plant _beaming_ and saying "Cia! How have you been? Nicole didn't mention-"

Now Mr. Plant was cut off by Nicole asking "Mr. Plant, Cia's here; can she sit in on class?" 

Titters sounded around the students. Something since her graduation Cia truly hadn't heard.

Mr. Plant paused sarcastically, one of the few people who can, and said "Sure!" in his 'because I'm the cool, young, hip drama teacher" voice.

Not missing a beat Nicole's gloved hand took it's now-usual place on Cia's wrist and did nothing short of dragging her up to the second row of seats and on the right hand side of one Alois Trancy.

"Alois," Mr. Plant called to him, never missing an opportunity to avoid actual teaching "Cia is an old student of mine who recently graduated."

Alois' blue-green eyes flicked to Cia, who was trying her damnedest to not go red, paused and beamed, sticking out his hand he chirped "I'm Alois Trancy!"

Taking his hand Cia was determined not to sound nervous "C-cia Rolfe." so close.

"Tch."

Cia's, as well as the rest of the classes, attention was zeroed in on the less-than-dignified noise from one Earl Phantomhive's mouth.

Ciel's ear was currently being held hostage by Nicole's feverent (and judging by the pattern her fingers were drumming out on her thigh, somewhat dirty) whisperings.

This fact did not go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Ms. Matthews, care to join the discussion with the rest if the class?"

Nicole paused mid-whisper, and appeared to actually consider her options before hurriedly replying "Yeah, okay."

Class dragged on. Drama games had become considerably less-fun without some of the more outgoing ex-12th graders, and no one was in any sort of mood to actually work.

When the clock boasted 3:25 everyone grabbed their things and raced out the doors.

Save four.

Nicole held Cia's wrist-_again_. Seriously is this going to be a regular thing now? - and Ciel's collar. Alois was being kept in place by Nicole's equally impressive boots standing on his laces.

"Now," she growled out "Here's what's gonna happen. 1) you three will follow me, no questions asked. 2) Any escape attempts will be met with a sharpie moustache. A _Hitler_ sharpie moustache. 3) All complaints, comments, questions and concerns will be answered in a moment. Am I clear?"

Stunned silence.

Nicole let go of Cia's wrist-seriously is it going to bruise? - grabbed Alois by the forearm and placed her arm around Ciel's neck and led the rag-tag procession through the waves of students into the sanctity of the Radio Room.

The silence between the four was accented by the wall of noise filtering through the door as it made its way shut.

Deafening silence as varying shades of blue eyes (or in the case of Ciel, _eye_) met each other.

Cia wanted to break the silence, but what should she say?

"Okay," ah of course, Nicole may have had little idea as to what she was talking about but she sure as _hell_ knew how to break a silence "Here's what's going to happen: you two will answer my questions. Or." she paused eyeing them dangerously "You will both spend the next 10 or so hours in this room."

"Nicole, the door locks from the inside-"

"Shtipitikapa!" Nicole spluttered meaningfully at Cia "Why would you _do_ that?"

Ciel snorted "So it seems we are, in fact, _not_ at your mercy, though I will answer your questions simply because I have the time and it amuses me."

"Wait," Alois spoke for the first time "You." his finger pointed at Cia.

Cia tensed "Me?" she squeaked and pointed at herself.

"Come here." he grabbed the side of Cia's cardigan and drew her to a corner of the room away from Ciel and Nicole's... discussion.

Alois' slender fingers weaved their way through Cia's hair as his face invaded her personal space, his hot breath spread across her cheeks as he simply stared at her imploringly.

"I _like_ you." he breathed in her ear

Cia's breath hitched and she cursed herself inwardly. Not this time. She was not letting her emotions get the better of her; she was seeing this through, Uke or no Uke.

She closed the gap between their lips.

Instant gratification.

Alois began dominating the kiss, licking Cia's lower lip _demanding_ entrance. Cia complied.

They broke for air, panting and looking at one another.

Cia turned to see Nicole's reaction and was instead met with the sight of Nicole pressed against Ciel, her arms on either side of his face as he leaned against a wall, their own kiss ongoing.

Nicole pulled away from Ciel for air, she could've gone longer since she sang, but she saw the boy was nearing his limit.

Nicole broke the silence, of course: "Well, _that_ went better than expected." she grinned

Ciel smirked, Alois laughed and wrapped his arm around Cia's waist and drew her to his side, his height on par with hers- finally- in his heels.

Ciel stood beside Nicole, he didn't like touching people and tended to stay out of the habit of it if at all necessary, but he was a hair's breath away from her side, and that was enough.

Cia cleared her throat and flipped her cell phone out "its 3:45." she said

"Well fuck, I totally missed my bus." Nicole swore

"I'll drive you home. Do you two need a ride?" Cia asked the two former Earls

"Would it be possible for me to go to your place and wait for Sebastian to pick me up?" Ciel asked Nicole

"Oh sure, no problem." was the reply, if she wasn't in control of her emotions she probably would have screamed, or cried, or some bizarre combination of both that would've been uncomfortable for all involved.

"I'm going to your place." Alois announced to Cia

"Yeah, okay."

Cia dropped off Nicole and Ciel and was left alone with Alois in her front seat.

-  
><strong>AN: haha! Fuck you all I'm stopping there!**


End file.
